Inazuma Legendary All Stars
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Le Légendaire Trois ? C'est très bien tout ça, mais si ça s'appelle Inazuma Eleven, c'est pas pour rien. Parce que le football, ça se joue à Onze ! Interviews exclusives avec toutes les Stars les plus populaires d'Inazuma.


**« Inazuma Legendary All Stars »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Legendary All Stars »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Parodie, comique, frienship, romance

Résumé : _Le Légendaire Trois ? C'est très bien tout ça, mais si ça s'appelle Inazuma Eleven, c'est pas pour rien. Parce que le football, ça se joue à Onze ! Interviews exclusives avec toutes les Stars les plus populaires d'Inazuma._

Personnage principal : Toutes les Stars d'Inazuma ! Et on commence par **Caleb Stonewall (Akio Fudo)** , le Bad Boy Punky qui en fait tant baver, et **Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)** , l'inégalé Stratège de Raimon.

Pairing du chapitre : Léger **Caleb Stonewall (Akio Fudo)** **x Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou).**

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Cette fic est la "suite" de _Légendaire Trois_ , avec cette fois les autres Stars d'Inazuma. ****Mea Culpa, je demande pardon aux fans d'Inazuma Eleven Go, ainsi qu'à ceux d'Arion Sherwind, pour cette parodie.**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Talk Show _Maîtres ès Stratégie_ : « I'm Bad, I'm Boy »**

 **~…~**

* * *

Caleb Stonewall détestait la connerie.

Depuis qu'il avait intégré Inazuma Légende (grande équipe niveau international à la Sélection des Jeunes Espoirs), avec le Capitaine Mark de Fabrique et le petit Jude Sharp (devenu beau, grand et fort), il devait faire face à ces _conneries_ qu'étaient les Talk Show d'Inazuma. Et, en tant qu'unique diplômé _Maître ès Stratégie Spécialité Echecs, Mention 'I'm Bad'_ , il était obligé de se farcir les longues discussions sur l'inutilité de la vie : à savoir, les Talk Show d'Inazuma – alias TSI.

 _T'es SI-nazuma ?_

« Nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'évolution de la série Inazuma Eleven, après sa reprise avec Go. »

Le seul avantage de cette _putain d'inutilité de la vie_ , c'était que le petit Jude était encore plus demandé que lui : et que, si on l'invitait – lui l'ancien Punk Bad Boy, reconverti en Espion d'Inazuma Légende – eh ben, Sharp était forcément là. Et ils pouvaient se fritter autant qu'ils le voulaient sur les plateaux – tout en incluant des very bad private jokes.

« Monsieur Sharp, quel est votre avis sur la question ? »

« Inazuma Eleven était une série qui a impulsé, après Olive et Tom, un nouveau souffle sur le monde des animés sportifs. Le charisme des personnages, l'intrigue ascendante reflétant l'idéal de la progression, ces concepts de dépassement et de réussite, mêlés d'originalité et d'émotion… comment une telle série aurait-elle pu laisser indifférent ? Mais c'est de son succès que vient sa faiblesse. Faire perdurer ce qui fut, sans pouvoir l'adapter… c'est courir le risque d'une suite en dessous du chef d'œuvre. J'attribue le besoin de continuer la série au désir de répondre aux consommateurs, tout en tentant la nouveauté. Néanmoins, il est possible que… »

(Zzzz… zzz….)

Purée, plus sérieux que Jude, tu meurs. Allez, heureusement qu'il était là. Fallait dévergonder un peu le Sharp, non mais.

« Et vous, Monsieur Stonewall ? »

« De la merde. Et appelle-moi Stony, poupée. »

De l'autre côté du plateau (hé oui, on les avait mis face à face : erreur fatale !), Jude Sharp tiqua légèrement. Le Tacticien attitré de l'Equipe avait gardé ses (hum) légendaires Lunettes de Grenouille, mais, au plus profond de ce vert opaque comme un batracien aveugle, le Bad Boy d'Inazuma pouvait y lire : ' _Caleb, je te préviens, si tu commences à faire l'abruti, on règlera ça en privé et je te promets moult souffrances…_ '.

L'abruti en question _adorait_ sa vie.

« ' _Poupée_ ' ? Ça fait très rétro, Monsieur Stonewall. Oups, pardon, _Stony_. »

La présentatrice levait le petit doigt, signe manifeste de réprimande : mais un sourire sur ses lèvres venait d'annihiler tout le côté moralisateur de cette dernière.

' _Et hop, petit Jude. C'est pas parce que je sors avec toi, que je dois arrêter de plaire aux filles.'_

« Stony, que pensez-vous de… »

Il mâchonnait un chewing-gum à la banane – lequel finit négligemment _craché_ au regard des caméras.

« Je ne pense jamais, lorsqu'il s'agit d'Inazuma Eleven Go. Ça me donne des boutons. Tenez, vous voyez les furoncles là, sur mon… »

La présentatrice cacha les preuves de son 'endroit stratégique' (plan de caméra, plan de caméra !), et poursuivit de façon tout aussi stratégique.

« Quels sont les personnages les plus charismatiques d'Inazuma Eleven Go ? »

« Arion Sherwind. »

Un grand blanc passa. Des yeux clignèrent, des mâchoires tombèrent.

« Purée, ne faites pas de crise cardiaque. Je blaguais, merde. »

Le Tacticien d'Inazuma Légende sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Ne critique pas autrui comme ça. Les fans d'Arion Sherwind ont le droit de… »

« Putain, Jude, tu penses vraiment qu'un protozoaire neuneu, qui entend des voix dans Galaxy, peut être le Capitaine d'une équipe qui passe la moitié de la première saison à le haïr pour sa naïveté ?! Di Rigo était correctement qualifié pour le poste, même si son état dépressif l'a fait se mettre en arrêt et… »

« C'est sûr que tu en connais quelque chose, rayon Capitaine. La dernière fois qu'on s'est livré un duel, à la Nouvelle Royale Académie, tu as lamentablement… perdu, tu t'en souviens ? »

' _Si je m'en souviens_ _?_ ', disait le regard de Stony le Punky. ' _Mais comment pourrais-je oublier, mon petit ? C'est le début de notre chèèèèèèèère histoire d'amour, tu sais_ ?'

« J'ai perdu, certes, mais pas lamentablement. Sherwind gagne, mais lamentablement, lui. »

« Je ne t'autorise pas à critiquer Arion. C'est le protégé de Mark. Ils partagent la même passion et dirigent leur équipe comme de vrais Capitaines. »

Impitoyables, les Lunettes de Grenouille reflétaient l'aveugle vérité de leur relation : de ce regard _à la Bad Boy_ débordant de taquinerie, qui, derrière son incessante ironie, disait tout. Mais, de temps en temps, les piques, ça remettait les choses en place. Et Stony n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Mais, enfin, Jude ! Tu l'as vu porter, dans ce ending de Galaxy, son gilet sur les épaules, façon Blade ? C'est tellement ridicule que j'en ai pissé de rire ! Il est trop petit pour ça, même avec la super musique de rockstar qui défile et le genre qu'il essaye de se donner avec la tronche Made in Blade ! D'ailleurs même son survêt de Raimon est trop grand pour lui, on dirait que même avec la taille minimale, il nage dedans comme un ballon de foot dans le lac ! »

« Le Cinquième Secteur a imposé des restrictions budgétaires strictes concernant l'équipement footballistique. Puis, Mark n'était pas non plus très grand à son âge et… »

« …et son bandeau était à sa taille ! La taille d'un _Capitaine_. Moi, si j'avais dû proposer un personnage principal… »

La présentatrice plaqua un énorme paquet de feuilles sur la table (ses fiches, soi-disant), interrompant la querelle des habitués.

« ET CELA nous amène à la question suivante, qui est : QUI proposeriez-vous comme champion extrême de la série ? Qui serait votre poulain, en somme ? »

« Sans hésiter, je propose _mon_ champion de Résistance Inazuma, dans Galaxy. La Tête de Pastèque la plus enflée de l'ancien Sanctuaire et de Néo Inazuma Japon, avec les cheveux blancs et gris qui font pleurer son coiffeur, l'égo qui fait crever de soupir les gens, et la classe internationale qui fait baver d'envie le monde. C'est le Capitaine des Méchants, bien chiant comme il faut, pour un Bad Boy : mais il plaît aux filles, et est tellement parodique que ça ferait pisser de rire les bancs de touche. Ma-jong… ou un truc comme ça. »

« Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de prononcer correctement son nom. Il s'appelle Bailong. »

« Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Voilà un _vrai_ Capitaine, et un vrai Bad Boy classe, un. »

La caméra se tourna vers Lunettes de Grenouilles.

« Et vous, Monsieur Sharp ? »

« … … …Riccard-… »

« Bouah ha ha ha ha ! HA HA HA HA HA HA ! »

Un rire avait gelé toute expectative de bienséance. Caleb Stonewall, sois Béni par le Dieu de la Parodie. Qu'il t'accorde sa grâce, et sanctifie tes sarcasmes contre la connerie.

« Bon, écoute. Ok, Di Rigo alias Saule Pleureur est pas un mauvais Capitaine. Mais, il est un peu trop dépressif pour le job. Bon, en même temps, avec les nazes autour de lui, je peux le comprendre… ben tiens, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a recommandé Sherwind comme Capitaine. Son psy a dû le convaincre de déléguer pour conserver sa santé mentale. »

« Axel a bien choisi Victor Blade comme protégé. »

« Normal. C'est parce que c'est l'antagoniste-opposé-au-héros-mais-futur-puissant-allié-et-meilleur-ami(-voire-plus-pour-les-fans-de-yaoi), qu'il se la joue classe, et que, SURTOUT, il est dans le côté sombre des haïsseurs de football à cause de son _frère chéri_. Tu vois pas une petite similitude avec Blaze ? Et puis, en plus, c'est un _attaquant_. Et un surdoué. Je commence à croire que les producteurs ont juste imaginé Blade en reprenant le schéma de Blaze (d'ailleurs ils ont même copié le nom, mais en changeant juste une seule lettre), mais en moins bien et avec beaucoup plus de chaînes. »

« … »

« Ajoutons les tendances sadiques, et pouf, un Victor Blade, un pour vous ! Encore que, _Totor Blady_ est pas le plus raté du Nouveau (HUM !) Trois de Raimon. Je vais pas faire une insulte à Capitaine en disant qu'on a imaginé Arion d'après lui, mais, entendre Célia Hills et Percival Trevis dire que Sherwind leur rappelle Evans… c'était pas concevable. »

La moutarde avait depuis longtemps envahi le cerveau brillant du Stratège n°1 d'Inazuma, qui plongea son regard – de Lunettes – au fond de l'espièglerie d'un Punk.

« Dois-je comprendre, que si Arion a été imaginé à partir de Mark, Victor à partir d'Axel, tu me compares à Riccardo ? »

« Non. Tu es inimitable, Jude. »

Et puis t'as des yeux beaucoup plus beaux. Ainsi que des cheveux plus marrants, que j'adore voir friser quand tu es embarrassé…

…comme en ce moment, d'ailleurs.

« Je vais considérer ça comme un compliment. Mais, la prochaine fois que tu critiques les personnages de Go juste pour le plaisir, je t'enfonce tes commentaires là où je pense. »

' _Houlà, houlà. C'est qu'il se dévergonde, le petit Jude ?'_

« …dans ta bouche. »

' _Non, en fait, tu es encore trop innocent.'_

Pourtant, en voyant le regard de Sharp dériver involontairement sur ses lèvres, on pouvait penser qu'il l'était pas tant que ça, innocent…

 _ **Bong !**_

« Sharp, tu me fais chier. »

Un crayon avait rebondi sur la table – manquant d'éborgner l'animatrice. Pardon, _poupée_.

« Je m'en fiche que tu portes ces lunettes à la con (si t'as envie de ressembler à une grenouille, c'est ton affaire). Je m'en fiche que tu gères ces nouveaux miteux de Raimon (si tu veux détruire ta carrière, c'est ton affaire). Je m'en fiche que tu cautionnes ces conneries de contrôle du football et de _politiquement con_ (si t'as envie de gâcher tes neurones, c'est ton affaire). Mais, ne me mêle pas à ces histoires _à la con_ d'Inazuma Eleven Go ou, pire, de Galaxy. La série était bien assez farfelue, sans que toi tu t'y mettes avec ta tenue de Commandant Dictateur… laquelle te va pas si mal, soit dit en passant. »

D'un geste mesuré, le 'Commandant Dictateur' ramassa le crayon récalcitrant, et offrit courtoisement un mouchoir à l'animatrice.

« Caleb, nous sommes ici pour débattre du futur de la série. »

« Alors je vais donner mon avis. On peut rempiler tout, c'est fini depuis la fin d'Inazuma Eleven. »

La pauvre présentatrice, victimisée à coup de crayons, tenta une courageuse percée.

« Messieurs, je vous rappelle que la dernière question… »

…était passée aux oubliettes depuis longtemps.

Parce que, quand Jude Sharp et Caleb Stonewall se disputaient, tous les couples de la terre pâlissaient devant leur ping-pong de mots.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire cela. Mark et Axel… »

« …ont complètement foiré leur coup ! Purée, de Meilleurs Potes Limite Plus ils sont passés à _Héros Déchu Versus Némésis Suprême_ , pour finalement par ' _Persos Secondaires dont le seul truc de bien, c'est le look !_ ' Putain, Evans fait une apparition éclair dans Galaxy, et Blaze se tient les mains derrière son dos (comme Nelly Raimon du temps où elle soudoyait le conseil d'administration de l'école, vive l'intégrité du système scolaire), devant le bureau du Président du Foot qu'il est devenu, en faisant mine de réfléchir au sort du monde comme un nouveau boss hyper important ! Merde, moi, à côté de ça, chuis bien content de ne plus apparaître dans la série ! »

« Oui, c'est sûr que ça te change pas trop de ton poste de remplaçant sur le banc de touche, dans la saison 1. »

Les Lunettes de Grenouilles reflétèrent la grandeur de la Royale Académie, avec Sarcasme Puissance Mille Z. Dix ans après, elle n'avait pas faibli, malgré l'évolution de la série… inconsciemment, son interlocuteur en ressentit une vague de soulagement.

« Je te hais, Sharp. Bon, tu suggères quoi ? »

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! La prochaine question était de… »

Une feuille fut plaquée au milieu de la table.

« Ça. »

Et Stony le Punky sentit ses entrailles se retourner.

« …WHAT ?! Ressusciter… Ray Dark ?! »

Ça y est. Le petit Jude avait perdu la raison. C'était pas possible. Il avait attrapé la Folinazuma, et c'était une maladie gravissime.

« … »

Insondables, les Lunettes gardaient l'opaque secret de leur génie.

« Ça t'a pas suffi, de te faire appeler ' _Mon prééééééééécieux, mon précieeuuuuuuuuux_ ' dans la saison 3 de l'Inazuma Eleven originel ? »

« Ce n'était pas ' _Mon précieux_ ', mais ' _Tu es ma plus belle création_ '. »

L'Espion d'Inazuma Légende renifla de mépris. Les nuances n'avaient jamais été son point fort.

« C'est pareil. »

Décidemment, c'était la fin des haricots. Même le petit Jude s'y mettait. Exit Inazuma Eleven, bonjour Unlimited Folinazuma…

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil, Caleb. »

« Si, ça l'est. En fait, je te vois venir. »

« Ah oui ? Tu me vois venir ? »

« Oui. Toi non plus, t'as pas digéré l'évolution de la série. Donc tu fais le syndrome du retour raté en arrière. »

« Et toi tu fais le syndrome du rebelle stérile qui refuse tout et n'arrange rien. »

« Ça vaut mieux que d'arranger un truc nul. »

« 'Arranger' signifie 'améliorer', Caleb. »

« Pas pour moi. »

« Pas ma faute si tu ne comprends pas le français. »

« C'est toi qui racontes n'importe quoi. »

« Non, c'est toi qui n'écoutes pas. »

Le silence, autour d'eux, avait gelé. La tension montait comme la crème chantilly ratée de Nelly Evans. Et cette fois, Mark Evans ne serait pas le seul à gerber.

« Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis. »

« Ah ouais ? Pauvre petit, je suis mort de tristesse… »

Un bruit interrompit leur éternelle querelle.

« Ahem, ahem, _ahem_. »

Ayant à jamais renoncé à contrôler ses invités (c'est la dernière fois qu'on les invite ensemble, ces deux-là !), la présentatrice avait opté pour la toux stratégique. Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers elle, et se mesurèrent du regard.

« Ce soir, à l'heure habituelle. »

« Une partie pour régler ça ? Ça me va. »

Un sourire entendu traversa l'espace entre eux, pour se toucher en une connivence parfaite. D'esprit à esprit, d'égal à égal, les Deux Stratèges savaient se comprendre, au fond. Mais l'animatrice était trop fatiguée pour trouver ça touchant.

« Messieurs, les disputes de couple sont prohibées sur le plateau. Et nous vous rappelons que les détails de votre vie privée sont… privés. »

Un silence interdit succéda à l'harmonie des âmes.

« Nous parlions de parties _d'échecs_ , _mademoiselle_. »

Si le regard avait pu traverser les Lunettes du Stratège, il eût été qualifié de _froid_. Caleb sentit les dents de la jouissance le traverser, à l'idée du sarcasme qui lui venait.

« Ah ? Parce que moi, je parlais de parties au figuré… avec des fous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« … »

 _ **BAM !**_

Une pile de feuilles fut déposée sur la table – séparant les deux hommes au regard l'un de l'autre.

« Co-Production Inazuma Legend, Ygrec & Ananda Teenorag, propose un nouveau produit sur la série, en réponse à cette problématique. »

Le plus Bad des Boys d'Inazuma s'était redressé.

« Les deux auteures qui ne jurent que par notre couple ? Rien que pour ça, moi j'adhère à l'entreprise Unlimited KDFD et à l'Association KdFd Sans Frontière. »

Un sourcil (caché par les Lunettes) s'était haussé sur le visage du Stratège n°1 de Raimon.

« Ygrec ? »

« C'est la fille qui se damnerait pour nous voir ensemble. Ecris une fic sur nous et t'es sûre de figurer dans sa liste de _favorite_. Accessoirement Présidente d'Unlimited KDFD et de l'Association KdFd Sans Frontière. »

« Et Ananda Teenorag ? »

« L'auteure débile qui aime le Mark x Axel, mais qui se paye une tranche de rire à m'écrire, ainsi que mon poulain préféré, Bailong… ou _Baba à la crème_ , pour les intimes. »

Bizarrement, quand ça l'arrangeait, il retenait très bien le nom de son 'poulain', le Punky… d'un geste nerveux, la présentatrice épluchait frénétiquement ses fiches.

« La série _Inazuma Legend_ propose la réécriture de la suite d'Inazuma Eleven, avec les personnages de la série originelle, mais adultes. Certains fans aspirent à voir les aventures d'Inazuma Légende – ou d'Inazuma Japon Evolution, le nom du nouvel Inazuma Japon adulte. Dont vous faites partie, messieurs. »

' _Hélas_ ', eût-il fallu ajouter ? Mais les deux hommes n'avaient cure de l'exaspération qu'ils suscitaient. Et le Lionceau aux yeux grenat avait bien grandi, depuis sa première apparition dans Inazuma Eleven.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Caleb ? »

Le plus Bad des Boys se dandina d'aise à l'idée de retrouver la scène.

' _Je pense que je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, si on fait ça. Et Capitaine aussi.'_

« Je veux un nouveau chewing-gum à la banane. »

« … »

Les caméras _gémirent_ de douleur. (Ces chewing-gums à la banane, collés un peu partout… non…)

« Et c'est toi qui payes. »

« Non. Tu as perdu la dernière partie. »

Avec prestance, ils s'étaient levés.

« Je gagnerai celle de ce soir. »

Et ce fut avec une classe si propre à lui, que Stony le Punky claqua des doigts.

« En hommage à _Inazuma Legend_. A notre retour sur scène, à nous deux, à la Mark de Fabrique, à Axel la Tornade de Feu, et tous les cinglés du ciboulot qui _font_ l'Inazuma de toujours. »

' _Par contre, je vote pour qu'on oublie Go.'_

Les Stars d'Inazuma se suffisent à elles-mêmes.

* * *

 **Jude : ...**

 **Caleb : Tch.**

 **Bailong : Pff.**

 **Ananda : Un seul mot.**

 **Jude : "Lamentable" ?**

 **Caleb : "Crève" ?**

 **Bailong : "Bailong" ?**

 **Ananda : Pardon.**

 **Caleb : Pas de pardon pour les cinglées.**

 **Jude : Oh, la folie est une circonstance atténuante...**

 **Ananda : Merci, Jude.**

 **Jude : ...pour les condamnations à mort.**

 **Ananda : ...**

 **Bailong : Je préconise la torture. A la Cinquième Secteur.**

 **Ananda, _se défendant_ : Bailong, je t'ai cité dans la fic !**

 **Bailong, regard fixe : Je t'ai déjà dit... ce naze de Coach Punky... je n'ai... RIEN A VOIR AVEC LUI !**

 **Caleb, _Bad et Boy_ : Bien sûr, Tête de Pastèque. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ma classe, la preuve c'est que tu es un perso de _Go_.**

 **Bailong, _furax_ : Je vous emmerde, Punky de mes deux !**

 **Ananda : Profitons-en pour fuir discrètement...**

 **Caleb : Dixit la fille qui écrit sa fuite à haut voix. Encore plus parodique que Baba au Rhum.**

 **Jude : Tout le monde ne maîtrise pas le Trente-Sixième Stratagème, Caleb.**

 **Bailong : ANANDA, DIS-MOI QUE LA STAR DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, C'EST PAS CES DEUX ABRUTIS ?! SINON JE BOYCOTTE LA LÉGENDE DU DRAGON BLANC !**

 **Ananda : (Au temps pour ma fuite discrète...) Oui oui, Dragon Blanc, toi et Totor, vous êtes invités pour une interview des _Unlimited Seeds_ , le légendaire duo du Cinquième... Bailong et Victor Blade. **


End file.
